


this feels wrong

by planetundersiege



Series: MageFam Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Gen, MageFam Week (The Dragon Prince), Royalty, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: MageFam Week 2020: Day 4: RoyaltyIt felt wrong to walk around like this, in the castle like he owned it.He sort of did now, when his father was king, Claudia was a princess, and he himself was the crown prince of Katolis.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: MageFam Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	this feels wrong

It felt wrong to walk around like this, in the castle like he owned it.

He sort of did now, when his father was king, Claudia was a princess, and he himself was the crown prince of Katolis. He knew the country needed a leader, and a new royal family after the death of the old one, but it still felt so wrong, to take this role from the real royal family, Callum and Ezran. And the fact that his father had, they all were, the reason they were killed in the first place, it stung. He had killed two of his best friends, and now they ruled their kingdom like nothing happened, keeping this a family secret.

“Soren, look out!”

It was Claudia who spoke, and once Soren heard her voice, he stopped in his track, and immediately realized that he was half a second from walking into a wall, Claudia had found him and warned him right on time. He let out a sigh, he hadn’t paid any attention on where he was going, being lost in his own thoughts, feeling guilty.

“Claudia, eh, thanks. I wasn’t really thinking about where I was going.”

  
“Obviously, you walked into a wall. Come on, dad wants us to go to the throne room, we’re going to have guests in about half an hour and the entire royal family has to be there,  _ especially _ you. You remember he’s trying to find you a bride to marry, right? A new queen.

_ “But I don’t even like women _ .” he thought to himself, letting out a sigh. Sure, he had never told his father about that, and he was sure that if he knew, he would be trying to find him a husband instead, but this all still felt wrong. If he married, he wanted to do it of love, and not politics.

He wished he could adapt as easily as Claudia did, he also wished he could be as close to their father. They were supposed to be in this together, right? Yes, he and Claudia had a great relationship, but he wanted the same thing with their dad.

He nodded, and followed his sister to the throne room, where he saw Viren sitting on the throne, crown on his head.

“Thank you for bringing him here Claudia, I can always count on you.” he said, and then gestured for his children to sit down beside him, never addressing Soren by his name. He wished he could let it go, because, he was supposed to love his dad, right? Even after he did some horrible things.

He would try, because this family is all he had left.


End file.
